


Time & Place

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: abstraction | equals me and you (on hiatus) [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Communication Failure, Domestic, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, OTP Feels, Rare Pairings, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Hanataro has never been one for timing.
Relationships: Yamada Hanatarou/Zaraki Kenpachi
Series: abstraction | equals me and you (on hiatus) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Time & Place

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

“I hate crocheting.”

A ‘simple’ pattern for ‘the beginner’ has become Kenpachi’s monstrosity with poor stitching and mismatched patterns. A day in hell ironing doll clothes would be better and he’s a man who has ironed more doll clothes than he cares to remember. 

Hana finds his monstrosity endearing. Even more endearing is watching him hunched over, cursing as he irons a doll dress for Yachiru. Later, he’s going to soak it for her favorite game: doll homicide with him as the head investigator. No room for his laptop or paperwork with the glue, crotchet, and scattered nude dolls making it look as though he’s preparing to film a burgeoning murderer’s wet dream. 

“Learning a skill doesn’t happen overnight,” he says. “I personally intend on wearing every single thing you make. Well, I intend on wearing everything which can be worn. Please don’t make me a thong.” 

“Can men…?” Kenpachi’s eyes roll down toward his pelvis and his cheeks go pink. “I mean... could it even fit comfortably or?” 

Hanataro shrugs and closes his laptop. He’s barely getting work done anyway and Kenpachi’s nerves deserve his complete attention. Cautious, he lies across the large man’s lap and nuzzles his hipbone -- testing the very anxious water. Kenpachi’s body tightens, a bowstring ready to be plucked and he’s ready to rise up and apologize when he’s hauled upright and squeezed. 

Hanataro gasps; marveling over the sheer  _ thickness,  _ the  _ muscle  _ which composes his partner. He’s no more than dough removed too soon from the oven; malleable and doomed to collapse with enough force. Kenpachi can't collapse with force. He’s too damn muscled with scarring and stories he refuses to share with Hanataro because  _ you’re too kind and the world's already busy trying to break you, okay?  _

“Can I…?” Kenpachi hauls him up further and -- Hanatro could swallow his tongue. He’s eye-level with his pelvis and awful pajama pants. “Could I please touch you?” 

Hanataro rushes to cover his face as his body reacts with a curious twitch. Even covered up, he can’t ignore the terrified and hopeful gaze warming his partner’s slate eyes. 

_ I’ve never been touched by anyone  _ hardly gives off ‘romantic’ but is this situation meant to be romantic? Is he supposed to be doing something in return?  _ I’ve never been touched by anyone  _ might be the opposite of everything the situation requires, but its the things he says. 

Kenpachi pales and lowers him, reduced to the couch now. 

“I don’t want to rush you into anything,” he mumbles. “I shouldn’t have done that, to begin with.” 

Hanataro hauls a blanket over his lap, wincing as he once more goes without thinking, “I think we could use a ‘word’ or something to trigger the picking up -- but it was nice. I don’t mind it too much!” 

Being up ‘high’ will take some getting used to. Being with a person has taken some getting used to from sharing a couch space and table…where he prepares things for his daughter and he  _ wants to help.  _

“Kenpachi? I think -- no, I know…” 

“What?” 

“I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Is everyone ready for some feelings?


End file.
